Ashes of the Past
by connor-rox
Summary: The Upper East Side is shaken when Asher Hornsby returns. How will the new stepsiblings, Eric and Jenny react to their ex-boyfriend's reapparence?
1. Return of A

**Disclaimer: I only own Gossip Girl in my dreams.**

Return of A

Eric van der Woodsen was sprawled across the couch in his Upper East Side penthouse. He was trying to write his Lit paper but couldn't focus He finally shut his laptop in irritation. "This is bullshit!" he exclaimed. His stepsister Jenny burst out laughing

"Just have Dan help you." Jenny said carelessly, looking up from the sketch-pad onto which she was designing a new dress.

"Fine," Eric consented, "This is impossible. Might as well use my new stepbrother to my advantage."

Jenny smiled, "That's the spirit, E!"

Eric smirked, "He does have much different advantages then Chuck, I must say."

"SO what were the advantages of being the great Chuck Bass's stepbrother?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

This time Eric was the one who started to laugh, "Well...parties, limo rides and as much alcohol as I could drink."

"So," Jenny mocked, "I can see why you love him so much."

"Exactly!" With that both step siblings burst out laughing.

Suddenly Jenny's phone beeped. Jenny opened her phone, read her message, then quickly closed it.

"Who was it?" Eric asked curiously.

"No one," Jenny said quickly.

"Really," Eric said exasperated, "Lemme see Jenny!"

"NO!" Eric made a grab for the phone and was able to grab it out of Jenny's hands. Jenny tried in vain to grab her phone back but failed.

Eric flipped open her phone and froze in shock at the words on the screen.

**Spotted: Asher Hornsby getting out of a cab at his Upper East Side Apartment Last time we saw him he was breaking the hearts of the youngest Van der Humphreys Wonder how our new siblings will react when they see their past lovers. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

Both step siblings were thinking the same thing: This is bad.

**I will be making chapters longer. The first one is just short. Review!**


	2. J Demands Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. It's on the top of my wish list though. **

J Demands Answers

"No way he's back, E!"

"Gossip Girl doesn't lie, J!"

"Why would he come back, E?"

"How would I know, J?"

"Hey, E and J? Who's back and why are you freaking out about it?" Eric's current boyfriend, Jonathan Whitney asked as he entered the Van der Humphrey apartment

"No one," Both step siblings responded simultaneously

"Seriously. Eric? What's going on?" Jonathan demanded.

Before Eric could answer, Jenny passed Jonathan her phone with the Gossip Girl blast.

Jonathan read the blast then turned to Eric. "Eric. Who is Asher Hornsby and by the youngest van der Humphreys does it mean you and Jenny? Because I don't think you guys have any younger siblings? But I guess with your family you never know right?"

"You never told him about Asher!" Jenny exclaimed.

"No. But thank you for screaming about it, Jenny," Eric said through clenched teeth. "Jonathan, I never told you about Asher because it wasn't important."

"Well you know what, Eric! I find it kinda important! What happened!" Jonathan demanded.

Eric and Jenny recounted the entire Asher incident By the end of the story, Jonathan was unconisously squeezing Eric's hand so hard, Eric yelped, getting Jonathan to loosed his grip.

"So," Jonathan said at last, "You two were fighting over a guy." To their utter shock Jonathan began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked hesitantly

"Oh," he responded, "I'm just picturing you two fighting over the same guy."

"Well," Jenny said, "I wasn't pretty. Asher called Eric a fag and lier then made me call Eric a lier too. We were fighting for months after that."

Suddenly Jonathan was angry, "He did what?"

"It's not a big deal, Jonathan," Eric said, "But don't worry. I got my revenge in the end."

Jenny laughed, "Oh yes he did. Outed Ash in front of the whole school and Gossip Girl."

Eric smiled, "Well that and something else..."

"What!" Both Js asked at the same time.

"Well," Eric said drawing out the moment, "Chuck was very angry when he heard what happened to his sweet...I heard that snort Jenny... little brother. So lets just say he got accepted to a very prestigious boarding school in France."

Jenny and Jonathan were disappointed, "How is that a punishment?"

Eric's smile got bigger, "It is if the school is a military school."

Jenny clapped her hand to her mouth, "You didn't E!"

Jonathan laughed, "Weren't you listening Jenny. He didn't. CHUCK did."

Eric turned to Jonathan, "So you forgive me for not telling you?"

Jonathan smiled, "Fine just stay away from him okay?"

"Not a problem." Eric promised. Jonathan leaned over to kiss him.

"Ewwwww! Stop it with the PDA!" Jenny shrieked Both boys began to laugh at her then make out again, listening to her shriek

**Spotted: E/J heart to heart. By the make out at end, I would say it went very well. Can't wait till Jonathan meets Asher. That'll be a meeting no one wants to miss. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

_Sorry this chapter was a little dull. I have another chapter written but I need this one first or my story wouldn't make sense. Review!_


	3. You Can't Make Up For What You Did

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl there would be a lot more Eric. **

You Can't Make Up For What You Did

"Eric! Do you think he'd actually come back to St Jude's?"

"I don't know, Jenny."

"Maybe Gossip Girl is wrong."

"Jenny, somehow I doubt that. Gossip Girl knows all."

Jenny and Eric walked into the Constance/St Jude's Courtyard. Both were talking nervously of the return of Asher. Jenny was about to go join her minions when the saw a tall brunette figure in front of them. Asher.

Before either of them could figure out what to do, Asher spotted them and made his way over to them.

"Eric. Jenny. Hey you guys." Asher said as if nothing had ever happened between the three of them, and they were best friends.

"Asher," Jenny said coldly, giving him her best queen bee glare, "How dare you come over here after the things you did to me and my brother."

Asher looked at her, "Oh yeah. I heard you guys are siblings."

Jenny sneered, "Yep. And its been so easy to bond because we have something in common. A hatred of YOU."

Asher took a breath, "Look, Eric, Jenny. I'm sorry I hurt you both. Jenny, I was using you and I'm sorry. But if my memory is correct you knew exactly what was going on and agreed to help Eric, I really did care about you. But I was afraid of what everyone would say and I know you were to. We kept the fact we were dating a secret for a reason, Eric."

"You know, you might have a poi..." Jenny started only to be interrupted by Eric.

"No, he has no point. First of all, its not dating if the guy you're "dating" refuses to admit it. Asher, we were friends with benefits. Second of all, YOU were the one who didn't want to tell anyone. I would have been fine with if but I cared about you," Eric began to rant.

"So you cared so much you outed me to Gossip Girl and everyone we knew?" Asher asked.

"I think I had a good reason, Ash. First, you started cheating on me WITH MY SISTER! Then you called me a fag and a lier in front of everyone we knew. I think I had a good reason to," Eric said frankly.

"Eric," Jenny said, "Calm down, okay? You're gonna make a scene."

"Yeah? Why do you care? You don't want you're minions to hear another Eric/Jenny/Asher fight. I can see it now. Siblings fight over same guy. Gossip Girl would love it."

"Eric stop it!" Jenny said quietly, but firmly.

"Look," Asher started, "Eric I know I hurt you. And I can not say how sorry I am."

"Yeah," Eric said simply, "You sure can't." With that Eric stormed away into the building.

Asher turned to Jenny, "Jenny. I am sorry for what I did to you too. I want to make it up to you and Eric."

"Honestly, I think it'll be very hard to make up for what you did to Eric," Jenny said frankly

"Well, can I make it up to you?" Asher asked, "Eric isn't the only I want to forgive me. Things may not have been able to work out between us. Though in that case I think saying 'it's not you its me' would be accurate. But that doesn't mean you weren't a terrific friend and I don't miss you. I made you lie to everyone, I ruined you socially, and I made you hurt your brother and I'm sorry."

"Look Asher, I think over time you may be able to get my forgiveness, but I can't be your friend if Eric is mad at you. I won't get in another war with him over this, I just won't do it," Jenny explained.

"I understand, Jenny," Asher smiled. "Take all the time you need. I'll be right here."

"Thanks. I gotta get to French. So bye." Jenny practically ran into the building to go find Eric to tell her what Asher had said. To bad she didn't see the look on Asher's face.

**Spotted: Showdown in the courtyard E and J vs Asher Hornsby. And Queen J actually standing up for E. Thats a first. Wonder how long that truce will last. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

_Review!_


	4. Bad Day For Your Boyfriend To Have A Flu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

A Bad Day For Your Boyfriend To Have The Flu

Eric hurried to his history class and quickly took his seat. He threw his stuff on the empty chair next to him that was usually occupied by Jonathan. Unfortunately Jonathan was home sick with the flu. He took out his phone and began nervously texting Jonathan, about his encounter with Asher. He was so engrossed in his conversation, he didn't even notice when class had begun.

"Eric. Phone away, please." Mr Adams, their teacher, said. Eric blushed and put his phone away.

When he looked up he was shocked to see who was standing nest to Mr. Adams. "Class. You all remember Asher Hornsby. He has returned to St. Jude's and will joining our class. Now who's partner shall you be for our imperialism worksheet. Ah, Eric. You seem to be partnerless. Where is Jonathan? I believe you two were going to be partners."

_Of all the days to have Jonathan absent. _"Um. Jonathan is out with the flu, Mr. Adams. He should be back soon," Eric mumbled, cursing his bad luck.

"Well, since this is a in class assignment, you'll have to work with Asher," Mr. Adams decided. Looks like somebody doesn't read Gossip Girl. But Mr. Adams seemed to be the only one who didn't, judging by the looks on the rest of the class's faces.

Eric moved his bag off the empty seat and Asher sat down next to him. Eric opened his laptop and began typing.

"Eric?" Asher asked, "What's the project on anyway."

Eric scowled at him, "English Imperialism in India. We're filling out this worksheet"

Asher looked confused, "What's imperialism?"

"Why did Jonathan have to get the flu?" Eric moaned, feeling very sorry for himself.

"Wait," Asher said, "Who's Jonathan?"

"My oh-so-much-smarter-than-you boyfriend, who I usually work with," Eric said, annoyed.

Asher looked at him, "You have a new boyfriend, E?" Asher asked.

"Yes, Asher. I do. And don't call me E. My friends call me that."

"I thought we were friends."

"Oh was the yelling in the courtyard to subtle for you. We're not. Now can we just PLEASE write this paper"

"Fine what ever you say _Eric_," Asher said, putting the emphasis on his name.

They spent the rest of the class working in silence, or rather Asher trying to talk to Eric but Eric refusing to answer. Finally when the bell rang Eric couldn't get out of the class soon enough.

****

At lunch, Eric tried to hunt down Jenny on the Met steps. She wasn't to hard to find. She was, as she usually was, sitting higher than anyone else. What threw Eric off was the person sitting next to Jenny on the steps.

Eric climbed the steps to reach his sister, "Hey. Whoever you are. You know if my sister Jenny catches you sitting this high on the steps, she'll pour yogurt on your head."

Jenny looked confused, "E, it's me."

Eric glared at her, "Well it's obviously not Jenny Humphrey because she's as furious at Asher as I am. So no way would she be sitting with him."

"Looks who's talking. What's this I hear about you two partnering in history."

Eric opened his mouth but Asher beat him to it, "Look Eric. I'm trying get along with Jenny, just like I'm trying to get along with you."

"Look, Eric, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jenny asked. Eric consented and she pulled him away from the crowd of people.

"Look, E. I know you're still mad about what Asher did, but I'm telling you he's changed. He's really sorry about what he did to both of us. And he was saying how smart you are. He wants you to forgive him."

"Yeah, fat chance." Eric replied.

"Please Eric. Just one chance. Asher asked us if we both wanted to go out tonight. Hang out. Please Eric. I can't try to past this if my best friend and BROTHER is still mad."

Eric cracked a smile despite himself. "Fine. We can go out with him. But only once!"

Jenny smiled back, "Great. So wanna join us for lunch see as Jonathan's sick. We promise not to dump yogurt on you."

"Oh my god. I can't," Eric realized.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Remember I promised Jonathan I wouldn't see him."

Jenny snorted, "Yeah. It was followed by your gross PDA so you understand why I tuned it out."

"Very funny, J."

"Seriously, Eric! Jonathan's at home! Sick! He'll never know," Jenny said exasperated.

"I'm not gonna lie to him!" Eric said, appalled

"Eric. You promised to give Asher a second chance. And as soon as Jonathan sees that Ash's changed, we can all be friends," Jenny reasoned

"Fine," Eric agreed. The two best friends went back to the Met steps to join Asher and Jenny's minions for lunch. Half an hour later everyone went back to class.

Asher, however pulled Jenny back. "Jenny. I need your help with something."

**Spotted: E and A in History class working together and sitting together at lunch with Queen J and her minions. I thought they hated each other. I guess what they say is true. You can be friends with your ex. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

_For the record This takes place after Eric and Jenny's fight in season three, but Jonathan never broke up with Eric. They're just to perfect together! REVIEW!_


	5. Drinking With the Enemy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl.**

Drinking with the Enemy

Later that night, Eric and Jenny set off to meet Asher. Eric kept nervously checking his phone in case Jonathan would call, but Jonathan seemed to still be sick.

"Eric! Put the phone away. Jonathan's not going to call and if he does _ignore him._" Jenny scolded.

"Fine," Eric scowled, "Where are we meeting Asher anyway?"

"The bar at the Empire," Jenny replied.

Eric raised his eyebrows, "We're going drinking with the enemy?"

"Ash is not the enemy! We said we would give him a chance. And its the _Empire _aka Chuck's hotel. He won't let Asher do anything."

"Fine," Eric relented, realizing Jenny had a point.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Empire. They searched around the darkened room for Asher and finally spotted him over at the bar. The walked over and Jenny sat next to Asher and Eric sat on Jenny's over side.

"Hey, you two!" Asher greeted.

"Hey Ash!" Jenny said smiling.

Eric stayed silent until Jenny elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey Asher."

"So," Asher said clapping, "Drinks all around?"  
Three drinks later, two new arrivals came up to them.

"Hey, Chuck. Hey Blair," Eric greeted, sounding much happier than when he was greeting Asher.

"Hey Eric," Blair said frowning, "Hey Brooklyn, Brooklyn's fake boyfriend, who cheated on Eric."

"What's going on here?" Chuck asked, mirroring his girlfriend's expression.

" Um. Can we talk over here?" Eric asked pulling his brother and his girlfriend with him.

"Fine," Blair said, "What's going on E?"

Eric took a deep breath, "Asher came back to school and Jenny forgave him and now she's trying to get us all to spend time together so I'll forgive him."

"Seriously Eric?" Blair was shocked, "After the things he did to you? How can you forgive him?"

Eric didn't know why he was getting so irritated with Blair. After all, he had just been saying that himself. But hearing it come from, Blair and Chuck, two people who he thought trusted him, he got very defensive. Or maybe it was just to alcohol in his system. "You know what? People change. You two are living proof of that."

Eric turned to walk away but Chuck grabbed his arm. "Eric, stop. You're drunk and not thinking straight. What about Jonathan?"

Eric just looked at him, "What about him? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just hanging out with Ash and Jenny. It's not like I'm cheating on him."

"Well. That's just what it'll look like from Gossip Girl. Haven't noticed? All day Gossip Girl has been talking about the two of you." Blair explained.

Eric shrugged, "Great. Well, this has been fun, but I have friends waiting for me. So bye."

Eric made his way back over to Asher and Jenny, this time sitting on Asher's other side. "Oh my god. Those two are such control freaks." Eric complained.

"Well," Asher said with a smirk, "What better way to erase all your problems than alcohol?"

Jenny stood up. "I'm gonna have to pass. Dad needs me at the gallery."

Eric stood up to. "Here. I'll come with."

Jenny shook her head. "Nah. You stay here. I'll meet you at home."

Eric sat back down and Asher passed him another drink.

Two more drinks later, Eric's head was humming. For some reason, Asher seemed much less drunk than Eric. Asher grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him over to the small quiet sitting room like room outside the bar and sat Eric down on one of the couches. Asher then sat down next to Eric.

"Ash?" Eric asked groggily, "What time is it?"

Asher checked his watch, "About 1, E." For once, Eric didn't correct Asher's use of his name.

"I gotta get home." Eric replied, attempting to stand up. Asher grabbed him arm and pulled him back down.

"Not a chance. You're way to drunk. I'll call my limo and have it take you home." Eric was far to buzzed to answer.

Asher turned and looked at Eric. "I really missed you E." Then Asher leaned forward and gently kissed Eric. When Eric didn't push him back, Asher kissed Eric more passionately

Suddenly, Asher was thrown backward. Eric looked up and saw Chuck standing there looking furious. Blair was close behind him. "What the hell are you doing to my little brother!" Chuck yelled at Asher.

Asher got up and faced Chuck. "Chuck, Blair. We were just kissing. And Eric didn't mind. He was into it."

Blair scowled at Asher, "Into it? You got him drunk!"

Most people would have crumpled under the looks of pure hatred Blair and Chuck were giving them, put Asher stood his ground. "Blair, Chuck. You two are really overreacting."

"You just stay away from my little brother, understand?" Chuck growled.

Asher smirked, "Aw. How cute. You're defending your baby brother. Don't worry he doesn't need defending from me. Not yet at least."

With that Chuck punched Asher in the eye, making Asher howl in pain.

Blair smirked, "Well looks like you'll need defending, then."

Chuck picked up the drunken Eric and carried him upstairs to suite 812 with Blair close behind.

**Spotted: A E and J out at the Empire getting drunk. After Queen J left E and A disappeared to another room. Not sure what happened there but Chuck Bass looked very angry and A left with a black eye. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**


	6. Where O Where is E?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did Eric would have been back in NYC for the first episode of season 4.**

Where O Where is E?

Eric awoke with a start. He looked around his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. This was definitely not his bed or his room. He climbed out of the unfamiliar bed and left the room. He saw Blair and Chuck sitting on the couch outside the room. Suddenly, the images of last night came back to him. Getting drunk with Jenny and Asher. Telling Chuck and Blair off. Asher kissing him and him letting Asher. Chuck and Blair barging in on them. Chuck punching Asher.

"Finally, you're up," said Blair, looking up and noticing the boy in front of her.

"Hey Blair, Chuck." Eric said tiredly.

"Eric," Chuck greeted frowning, "Sit down." Eric sat down in the armchair opposite Blair and Chuck feeling a little intimidated.

"Okay," Blair started, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Eric sighed, "It's a really long story B."

"Well, we have time, Eric. You obviously can't go to school today and your other option is going home to tell Lily why you aren't at school. So start talking, E." Chuck said.

Eric took a deep breath, "Well you two know how Asher is back at St Jude's?"

"Yeah," Blair said, "Didn't you send him off to military school, Chuck?"

"Yes," Chuck replied, "Bastard must have gotten out."

"Well anyway," Eric continued, "Jenny and I heard and we were pissed at him, of course. But then we got to school and he was being all nice to us and apologizing so Jenny forgave him. And I don't know, I let her talk me into forgiving him too."

So its Little J's fault!" Blair accused.

"No!" Eric disagreed, "She didn't know. Asher asked us to hang out so we agreed. Jenny said he wanted to meet us here. So we came. Then you two were acting like you didn't trust me and I just was mad and wanted to prove you wrong. Then Rufus called and needed Jenny at home so she left and I was there with Asher. We just kept drinking and I got confused. I was going to go home, and Ash came with me to make sure I was okay and then he just kissed me. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well," Chuck said, "It was a good thing we were there then. I don't like where that was going and I don't think Jonathan would either."

Eric almost slapped himself. How could he have forgotten _Jonathan didn't know what had happened! _"Oh my god! What am I supposed to tell him!"

Blair grimaced, "I would say hope he doesn't find out, but I wouldn't count on it. Gossip Girl already blasted it. She doesn't know you two kissed, so if I were you I'd leave that out."

"Should I really lie to him?" Eric asked.

Chuck sighed, "Eric, in every relationship, there are lies you need to tell. Especially if you're dating a goody-goody."

"Jonathan's not a..." Eric defended.

Blair cut him off, "Well how do you think he'd respond?"

**Jonathan's PoV**

Jonathan walked into his history class, in a foul mood. First, he got the flu the day his boyfriend's ex came back to school. Then, while he's sick Eric, Jenny and Asher went out together, _which,_ he kept reminding himself, _meant nothing._ Then after reading the Gossip Girl blast, when he went to school, still with the flu, Eric was absent and Jenny wouldn't tell him a thing. The only bright side of this was that Eric was out of school and he had already seen Asher was here, so Eric was definitely not with Asher.

Then, if possible, Jonathan's mood got worse. In to his history class walked Asker Hornsby himself. And then, Asher walked over to his table and sat down next to him.

Asher turned to him smirking, "You must be Eric's History partner. I'm Asher. Yesterday when you were absent Mr Adams put me in your group so Eric wouldn't have to work alone. And believe me, I was only too happy to help."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, but before he could retort Mr Adams walked into the room. "Good, Jonathan, I see you met Asher. Asher is new and has joined Eric and your group. Speaking of which, where is Eric today."

_Exactly what I was wondering, _thought Jonathan. Surprisingly Asher was the one it answer, "Eric wasn't feeling to well last night. He may have caught Jonathan's flu, but he should be back tomorrow"

"Very well," Mr Adams replied, "Class, you will be working with your partners again for the other side of the sheet we did yesterday. Asher please fill Jonathan in on what he missed."

As soon as their teacher finished talking, Jonathan turned to Asher. "Eric must so sick with the flu if he can go out with you and Jenny to a bar."

Somehow, Asher's smirk managed to get bigger, "Well, I gotta protect my friend. I doubt E would want me advertising the fact he got drunk last night and was sleeping it off in Chuck Bass's penthouse."

"How do you know that?" Jonathan asked furious. He couldn't believe Eric didn't even text him, but of course Asher knew the whole story.

"I was there, idiot. Obviously Eric isn't dating you for your brains. Not that its all that surprising how he was all over me last night. I see why now. With a guy like you, he must be desperate for some fun."

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked, trying to keep from screaming, it wouldn't do for the whole class to get involved

"The fact that Eric and I were making out on the couches outside the bar and funny enough, you didn't come up once. Face it, Jonathan, he's not into you anymore. He's moved on. And only in a day. Wow is that a record or what."

Jonathan was furious He didn't even know when he had ever been this mad. Just as he was about to speak, he was yet again interrupted "Jonathan, Asher. Are you going to start working or are you just going to chat all day?"

With that Jonathan just got up and left the room. Screw school, he was going to go find Eric and he him to tell him what the hell was going on.

**Spotted: Showdown in history. Jonathan's back, but where's Eric? Still drunk after a night out? And I think A knows something about it. Or at least J does, if the storming out of class had anything to do with it. Wonder what A said to him. Wow, J's gone a day and suddenly his world comes falling down, only to be taken over by Asher. You know you lone me. Xoxo Gossip Girl. **


	7. Hidden Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did it would would be all about Eric and Jenny would be off the show!**

Hidden Truths

_Jonathan's PoV_

Jonathan was so angry he could hardly think straight. How could Eric just go and leave him to hang out with Asher, the guy who broke his heart. And now Eric was avoiding him! Well whether Eric liked it or not he was going to tell him what happened. Jonathan stormed out of St Jude's, ignoring the secretary who screamed at him to get back there. He exited on to the street and hailed a cab. When asked where he was headed he said the Empire. Might as well get Eric when he knew where he was.

When he got to the Empire he threw the can driver and twenty and got out of the cab before the driver had a change to give him his change. He stormed right into the building and past the lady at the desk and into the elevator. He pushed the button for the penthouse and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly rose. When at last the elevator let him off he went and pounded on the suite's door preparing to confront his boyfriend.

The door swung open and he saw Chuck standing before him in a black suite with a weird-looking purple tie. "Jonathan?" He asked in greeting, stunned to see his little brother's boyfriend in his penthouse. "What are you doing here?"

"Chuck, where's Eric?" Jonathan questioned menacingly.

"Why would Eric be here?" Chuck asked in response.

Jonathan grew irritated. "You know why! I heard that Eric is here sleeping off his hangover after a night with _Asher Hornsby_!"

"And where did you happen to here that?" Chuck asked calmly.

"Gossip Girl and Asher himself." Jonathan replied scowling.

"Because of course those are the two most reliable sources in the world. Gossip Girl which as you know has _never _been wrong. And of course Asher, Eric's ex who would probably do anything to piss you off. Great detective work Sherlock!" Chuck said sarcastically.

For the first time Jonathan looked uncertain. "I still want to talk to Eric."

"Well thats great," Chuck said, "But Eric's not here. He's at home sick. Which is of course why he was not at school. Speaking of which, why are you not in school? Let me guess. And soon as you heard Eric might have been out with another guy you freaked out and ran to go looking for him. A little hypocritical don't you think."

Jonathan froze. "What do you mean?"

Chuck smirked, "Remember last you when you cheated on Eric with the Captain of your swim team?"

"Chuck that was...I mean it was...I mean..."

Chuck cut across Jonathan's stutters, "You hurt Eric. You're very lucky he hasn't hurt you back. He could have, all to easily. But he didn't. You got lucky. If I had it my way I would have hurt you. Last year, you had no idea what I wanted to do to you. But even after what you did, Eric wouldn't let me. You have him to thank for that. Now what you're going to now is go back to school and patiently wait for Eric to come back from the flu and I won't mention it to him got it."

Jonathan couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

"Good," Chuck smirked, "We understand each other." With that Chuck slammed the door in Jonathan's face.

_EPoV_

Eric suddenly heard a knock on the door. Chuck stood to get it and peered through the hole on the door first. "It's Jonathan." He said.

"Get rid of him!" said Blair, "He can't know Eric is here."

"But Blair..." Eric began to protest.

"But nothing," she said protectively, "If he knows what happened it could jeopardize your relationship. I love you E and I won't let that happen."

"Fine," Eric relented, giving in.

Eric and Blair just sat there in the other room listening to Chuck speak with Jonathan. Eric was surprised when he heard how easily Chuck turned the fault around to Jonathan. However, he winced when Chuck mentioned Jonathan cheating on him. Guess Jonathan wasn't as good as Eric thought.

After Jonathan left, Chuck came back in the room. "I got rid of him."

"Well now Jonathan will probably hate you forever," Eric complained.

Chuck scowled, "I don't care Eric. After what he did he doesn't deserve anything."

"What do you mean Chuck?" Eric asked.

"Last year Eric. He hurt you. I know you tried to hide it, but I saw the look on your face when you found out. You were heartbroken. And then he had the guts to come back and beg forgiveness."

Eric was shocked by that admission, usually Chuck only cared about Blair. "What did you mean I stopped you? I never did anything."

This time Blair answered, "He talked to me about it. He wanted to make Jonathan pay. But I told him if he hurt Jonathan he'd hurt you too. And neither of us wanted that."

Eric looked confused, "Why do you guys care so much?"

"Because we love you E. You're Chuck's little brother and you've basically been mine my whole life."

Eric was about to respond when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

_I love you E. Get well soon._

_-Jxx_

Eric just felt sick to his stomach.

**Spotted: J confronting C. And shocker here- C denying everything. Sorry J but I don't lie. You had E pegged. Too bad he just dodged the hammer. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl**


	8. AJAwkward E

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. But it's on my Christmas list!

**A+J=Awkward E**

Eric slid into his seat in his history class. He was early and no one else was there but that was the point. He wasn't avoiding Jonathan. Okay well he was. He was just a little afraid to face him. Okay a little afraid He was freaking out. But he remember what Blair and Chuck said. Don't ask, don't tell. He was surprised when Asher walked into his history class early as well.

Asher slid into the seat next to Eric. He casually flung his arm around Eric, who duck under it and scowled. "What the hell are you doing Asher?" Eric demanded.

"Good morning to you too," Asher chuckled.

Eric just glared at him, "Back off Asher."

"Or what?" Asher responded cockily.

"Asher," Eric said angrily.

Asher dropped his grin, "Look Eric. We need to talk about what happened Monday."

"Nothing happened." Eric replied simply.

"We kissed," Asher reminded him.

"I was drunk Ash and it will never happen again," Eric said firmly.

"Why not?"

Eric was getting angry, "I have a boyfriend. And I love him."

"You loved me too, Eric. And I still love you. You know that right?" Asher asked.

Eric gaped at Asher's declaration. "Was that your plan this whole time. Come back and what try to seduce me?"

"Eric hear me out..."

"No," Eric interrupted, "Hear _me _out. You used me and hurt me and I want nothing to do with you!"

"But Eric, I heard this Jonathan did the same thing. Is what I hear about Ben not true?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Eric seethed.

"A little birdie." Asher turned around, "Look I think I see our darling lab partner coming this way. Just remember Eric, I always love you and no one but you. You can't say the same thing about your boy over there."

Eric just turned away. Jonathan walked into the class and froze when he saw Eric with Asher. Eric waved to him so Jonathan came over.

"Hey Eric, Asher" Jonathan said the last name with anger.

"Hey Jonathan. Just briefing Eric on what we did yesterday. We wouldn't want _our_ Eric falling behind." Asher said sweetly.

"Thanks," said Jonathan with equal and by equal that means no sincerity, "But I can help _my_ Eric myself." He leaned down and gave Eric a peck on the lips then glared at Asher as if daring him to do something about it.

"So," Asher said, as the rest of the class filed in looking questioningly at the three boys already there, "I guess the three of us will be working together on our project."

Jonathan was about to respond but Eric was grateful Mr Adams began the class. "Okay class you have one week to finish your project so this may require some work outside of class if you are not close to being done. I'll be coming around to look at your progress."

At that the rest of the class began to work. "So Jonathan," Asher said, "Think you should work on the intro and Eric and I will work on the rest."

"I don't think so," said Jonathan, "You work on the intro and Eric and _I _will work on the rest.

"Guys," Eric said intervening, "Stop it."

"Eric wants to work with me, right E?" Jonathan said looking at Eric.

Before Eric could respond, Mr Adams walked over, "Boys, what is going on here."

Eric quickly responded, "Oh just difficulty deciding who should work on what."

"Okay then. Well since you both have missed a day I think it is only fair to leave Asher in charge."

"But Mr Adams!" Jonathan started to protest.  
"No buts Jonathan. Asher's in charge." Mr Adams turned and went to talk to the next group.

Asher turned and smirked at them. "Okay, well then we're doing it my way. Jonathan you work on your part tonight. Eric, I'll come over tonight and we can work on our part. Jenny, already wanted me to come over and since I'll already be there we can work on it."

"Sorry Asher," Jonathan said smugly, "Eric and I already have plans tonight."

"Well," Asher said equally smugly, "You'll be working on your part of the paper tonight so you can't make it anyway."

Jonathan look outraged so Eric quickly intervened, "But you can come over and work on it with us."

Jonathan smiled, "Sure Eric. Sounds great."

Eric looked at Asher. To his surprise Asher smiled, "You're right Eric. You, me, and your boyfriend. It would be a perfect time to talk."

Eric gulped.

_ Spotted: E in tough situation. What will A spill about his past to J. Maybe he should tell J what happened. But then what do you expect from the person who takes love advice from Blair and Chuck. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	9. Because E Is Worth It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

Because E Is Worth It

"So Jonathan, how long have you known our Eric?" Asher asked innocently. They were sprawled out in Eric's room working on their project. Eric and Asher were laying on their stomachs typing on Eric's bed, while Jonathan was sitting at the foot of Eric's bed, glaring at how comtrable Eric looked next to Asher.

Eric grimiced, seeing where this was leading. "We met at a concert about a year ago," Jonathan replied hotly.

Asher snickered, "Oh, well E and I meet about three years ago. Remember E?"

"Um yeah." Eric replied, hoping Asher wouldn't go into details. He had never told Jonathan about the Ostroff Center and to be honest he hadn't planned to.

Asher grinned, "You were so cute. Hey Jonathan? Wanna see some pictures of your boyfriend back then? He had this adorable blond hair and looked so young. He was adorable."

Jonathan smiled at Asher, "Nah, it's alright. I don't think it's possible for Eric to be any cuter than he is right now."

Eric smiled and his boyfriend and Asher gave Jonathan a dirty look. Then Asher got a gleam in his eye, "That is true. Still we had some good times. Sneaking around at night. Messing around during sessions. Doing shit like that."

Eric's heart stopped. He knew exactly what Asher was about to do. Asher was about to ruin everything he worked so hard for. Eric loved Jonathan and wasn't about to let Asher ruin everything.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Eric asked innocently, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Asher was shocked to say the least, "Oh you remember. The fun we had at the Ostroff Centre."

Jonathan's breath stopped but Eric didn't miss a beat. Eric stood up and Jonathan and Asher quickly did the same. "What the hell are you talking about? I'd think I'd remember being in the Ostroff Centre? I guess if you were there it might explain a lot though. Your creepy obsession with me. The stalking is one thing but lying to my boyfriend about me is another." Eric folded his arms and looked at Asher.

"Oh really? I guess I imagined your suicide attempt too. I guess the scars on your wrists aren't there either." Asher minicked Eric and folded his arms and smirked at Eric.

Jonathan reached out and grabbed Eric's arm, but Eric pulled it back. Asher looked from Eric to Jonathan. "Wait just a second! This is so rich!," Asher laughed and turned to Jonathan, "Eric didn't tell you did he?" Asher looked at Jonathan for a response and Jonathan's silence said enough. "Let's play a game. It's call What Secret's Has Eric Been Keeping. Well two years ago, Eric van der Woodsen took a razor blade to his wrist and almost killed himself. Then he spent several months at the Ostroff Centre recovering. He also knew I was dating his best friend at the same time as him and neglected to say anything to her. He also made out with me at a bar a few nights ago."

Jonathan's jaw dropped. He looked at Eric, but Eric refused to look at him. "Is that true, Eric?" Jonathan asked his boyfriend.

Eric, still looking down, whispered, "Yeah. It is."

"Eric. I don't care about that stuff! I care you lied to me! And why the hell would you kiss that creep? I need you to be honest with me," Jonathan said quietly, in shock a little bit.

Eric started to respond but Asher beat him to it, "You do NOT get to talk to him like that! Eric didn't tell you about almost killing himself because that's a big thing to tell someone, and he was scared. And you cheated on him first! Don't act so high and mighty."

Jonathan glared at the two boys. "I'm so over this. I'll call you later, Eric. But don't feel the need to answer if you're to busy tonguing any ex-boyfriends."

When Jonathan left, Asher turned to Eric. "I'm sorry about that E."

Eric glared at Asher, "Get out!"

Asher smiled, "Okay sweetheart." He leaned forward and kissed Eric's forehead. "And just so you know, if he really loved you, he'd forgive you. Because you are beyond worth it."


End file.
